A Love Like No Other
by JdeGraff
Summary: More Ami/Lita waffiness (girl/girl story)


A Love Like No Other  
by: John deGraffenreid Jr.  
  
Standard disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters there in. They are all owned by Miss Naoko Takeuchi and various corps. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Notes: This is the sequal to my story To Make You Feel My Love. In it I brought Amy and Lita together. I think they make a cute couple so if you can't deal with the whole girl/girl thing then maybe you shouldn't read it. Please email me people, I like feedback on my writing. On a side note please understand that all flames will be met with my army of rabid weasels.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It had been two weeks since the talent show where Amy and Lita had declared their love for each other. For the first time that she could remember Lita was truly happy. Looking forward to each day and the time she would spend with her blue haired angel. Serena was ecstatic for them and hadd shown herself to be a true friend to the very core of her being. The other scouts had been very supportive and were happy for the two of them. The night they had told everyone it was right after the talent show and they had gathered at the Crown Fruit Parlor for a bite to eat and to just talk for a while. When the two of them walked into the restaraunt, Lita with her arm around Amy's slender form they had gotten a few shocked looks. Mostly from Raye, but then she always was the first one to react to something. Mina had started giggling and saying "I knew it!, I knew it!". Trista had just smiled knowingly and went back to talking to the others. Haruka and Michiru had congratulated them and wished them the best. Chibi-Usa looked a little confused but Serena and Darien told her they would explain later. Today Lita and Amy were walking back to Amy's house because they decided it was time to tell Amy's mother about them.  
"Oh Lita I'm so nervous." Amy said leaning against Lita's shoulder as they walked down the busy sidewalk. "What if she doesn't approve? What if she hates me?"  
"Amy stop." Lita said, gently wrapping her arm around Amy's shoulder, comforting her love. "From everything you've told us and from the times we've met her your mom doesn't seem the type to do that kind of thing." Though in the back of her head Lita was worried about much the same thing. The scouts were one thing, they were the closest thing Lita had to a family; but Amy had a mother that was still alive. There was no way to tell how she would react to what she was about to find out. As they neared Amy's house Lita gave her love a quick kiss on the cheek to to show her support and the two of them stepped through the door.  
"Amy is that you?" Mrs. Mizuno called out. "Yes mother its me and my friend Lita. Could you come into the living room for a minute we need to talk to you about something important."  
"Sure Amy I'll be right there. I can't stay long though. I'm needed at the hospital." She walked into the room to find Amy and Lita sitting close togther holding hands.  
"Mom, you might want to sit down." Her mother slowly sat in a recliner close to the couch where Amy and Lita were sitting. Amy cleared her throat and Lita gave her hand a quick squeeze.  
"Mother, we need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll take it. You see, uhm, Lita and I have been dating each other for the past two weeks. Ever since after the hospital's charity talent show. I just wanted you to know because you always told me that I could tell you anything. I guess this qualified, so here we are." Before Lita or Ami could speak anything more Emily Mizuno (AN: I'm calling her this cuz I don't know her first name and Emily works for me) walked over to a phone and called the hospital and told them that she would be unavailable for anything except emergency calls that night. When asked why she couldn't come in she told them that she was spending the night with her daughter and her daughter's friend and that she was not to be disturbed.  
Over the course of the night the three of them talked of many things. Mrs. Mizuno wasn't thrilled but she also knew that this was making Amy happy. As the night wore on Lita stayed and help Emily cook supper. She was impressed with Lita's talent for cooking and commented on the quality. As Lita was getting ready to reeturn to her apartment Emily Mizuno called her and Amy back into the living room for one last talk.  
"Lita I want you to know that though I'm not entirly thrilled about this I can see how happy Amy is with you. I think I'm taking this rather well, but in all the time we've spent talking you haven't mentioned your parents. How do you think they'll take this news?" Lita's shoulders fell at the mention of her parents and Amy hugged her tightly.  
"Mrs. Mizuno, my parents have been dead for a long time. I've been on my own since I was ten. Don't ask how I pulled it off because I don't really know that myself. I hope you can keep this in confidence because I don't want to go anywhere. I like it here and I can take care of myself." Mrs. Mizuno agreed and left Lita and Amy to say their goodbyes for the night. The two shared a length kiss, filled with passion and absolute love. They parted and said their final goodbyes for the night. As Lita got to her apartment she found Haruka waiting for her.  
"Oh hi Haruka! What are you doing here so late?"  
"Just wanted to talk. I wanted to congratulate you on getting together with Amy. You two were meant for each other."  
"Yeah, I feel the same way. Would you like to come in for some tea? There's no school tomorrow so its no bother."  
"Thank you Lita that would be nice, besides Michiru will be talking to Amy pretty soon. Trista wanted us to talk to you." Lita led her guest inside and prepared the tea. As she served it Haruka began to speak again.  
"Its not going to be easy you know."  
"Yeah I know Haruka. It'll be hard but with friends like Serena, and the other scouts to support us it won't be as bad." Haruka chuckled.  
"You're probably right. If we'd had people like Serena in our lives maybe things wouls've gone a little easier on all fronts, but she's not the reason I'm here. I just wanted you to know that if you ever need a friend to talk to Michiru and I are here. We didn't have any support for a long time. We had to tell people we were cousins if you can believe it." Lita laughed.  
"As I recall Haruka you DID tell us that the two of you were cousins. I always did think something was wrong with that story. What you were saying and your body language told different stories."  
True, true. Actually I remembered something about the Silver Millenium I thought I would share. No, the truth is Trista told Michiru and I to tell you about this. You and Mercury were lovers during the Silver Millenium. That's why you're so complete together." Lita was dumdstruck as Haruka continued. "Queen Serenity was very happy for the two of you. I think she'd be pleased to know you got back together. So when's the wedding?" Haruka said poking Lita in the ribs.  
"Oh quiet you! I've got some thinking to do. Can I talk to you later?"  
"Sure thing Lita. Like I said Michiru and I are here for you if you need us ok? Ja ne!" With that Haruka left, leaving Lita with much to consider. She decided to leave the clean up for the following morning and went to sleep. That night she dreamt of herself following a red string tied to her left wrist. It went past a male form. 'Obviously that jerk Freddie. Creep who needs him when I have Amy.' The string flowed through mist and thunder leading her along until she was almost able to see the outline of a Sailor Scout in a white and blue fuku, with blue hair. To her left wrist was tied the other end of the red string. Lita knew instantly what this meant, having Mina around you tended to learn allot about philosophies about love. The red string tied to two left wrists indicated soul mates.   
She suddenly felt very empty, and alone. Knowing that her soulmate was so close yet so far away, wondering if Amy was feeling the same thing. Early the next morning Lita was on her way to Amy's house when she bumped into the genius girl half way there.  
"Amy!"  
"Lita!"  
"We need to talk." They said in unison.   
"Shall we go to the park?" Lita asked.  
"I think that would be a good idea Leets." Amy said. The two shared a long, quiet walk to the park. Lita wrapped her arm around Amy's slender waist noticing how well she fit at her side. She thought about the things Haruka had told her about and spoke as they entered the park.  
"Amy by any chance did Michiru come to you last night and have a little talk with you?"  
"How did you know? Oh yes, Haruka must have told you. That was a major piece of news dropped on us. Soulmates, that's very profound."  
"Yeah it is. It makes sense though. We always did work better together than if we were working with one of the others. Except for Serena of course. Haruka did tell me, but if I'm not mistaken she didn't say anything about us being soulmates. All she did was tell me that we were lovers during the Silver Millenium. I found out about the soulmate thing through a dream."  
"So you had it too my hearts thunder?" Lita blushed at the name. Amy had obviusly been waiting to use it for a long time.  
"Yes I had the dream. You know what, I'm glad I did because it makes me that much happier that we're together." As they spoke they entered a small glade filled with bluebells and pink roses. "Oh my!" Amy exclaimed. ""How did we end up here? Its so beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you me water of life." Lita said as she wrapped Amy in a passionate embrace. "I think the memories are starting to return beloved." Tears of joy streamed down Amy's face as the flashes of the two of them came back to her. How they were to be married and an alliance sealed between their home planets. Lita tightened the embrace and the two of them fell to there knees.  
"Amy, I think we were given this chance because Queen Serenity knew how much we loved other."  
"Lita our love now surpasses that love. We share a love like no other, for we are soulmates now and forever." The two shared a long, passionate kiss. Letting the emotions of their past and present selves wash over them. A soft wind picked up mixing the scents of the surrounding flowers into an aromatic symphony. As they kissed a woman with long, forrest green hair watched them from a safely hidden spot. 'Good,' she thought. 'Those two deserve happiness after all the heartbreak they've had to suffer. Amy had no idea how right she is when she says that they share a love like no other. Its good that they understand that. The future holds many possibilities but on orders of Queen Serenity they will NOT be separated agian.' She smiled, softly and left the two to revel in the freedom of their unconditional love, and that day the world got a little bit brighter for two people who were deperately in love with each other. For they had learned one of life's most important lessons. Death cannot stop true love; it can only delay it for a time.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
There ya go! Hope ya liked it guys.  
Remember feed back is good.  
Send it to kenneday@aol.com or supremelord_jinnai@yahoo.com 


End file.
